A new dimention Aizen and the Arrancars
by pirateshinigami
Summary: Aizen has discoverd a way to travel to other Dimentions. so he sends Ulquiorra and Yammy to retrive CHopper, and they succeed. meanwhile Luffy and crew get transported to the Bleach universe.
1. the travel

Hello to all i hope you like my story, and i would like some feedback. chapter 2 should be up soon

* * *

Luffy fell to the ground pounding on it as he looked over and saw robin laying on the ground defeated then looked to see Zoro laying on the ground also defeated. Two of his friends overpowered and he was unable to save them. He didn't know who those guys were that took chopper away were, infarct he only got a glimpse of them considering he couldn't see them at first, he didn't know why he couldn't see them everyone else could except for him. All of that didn't matter now, chopper is now gone to an unknown place and Luffy was too weak and too slow to save him. What was he gonna do he was surrounded, two of his best fighters were just defeated and he was out of energy and so was everyone else, he knew that he was done for. "Zoro!!!" he heard Usopp shout as he watched Zoro get zapped away by Kuma. He watched as every single one of his crew mates get zapped by Kuma, he felt so helpless and weak he couldn't save chopper nor anyone else "why am I so weak" he thought to himself. As Kuma approached an unconscious robin Luffy quickly jumped up in front of her in a last a attempt to protect her "I won't let you take her" he said mad. Kuma looked at him with his cold and lifeless eyes "you have no choice" he said expressionless as he knocked Luffy out of the way and zapped Robin. Luffy laid on the ground in misery "I couldn't even save one crew member" he said to himself. He heard Kuma's footsteps coming up behind him, Luffy turned over to see Kuma standing above him "please let me save them" said Luffy out of breath. "we will never meet again" said Kuma as he zapped Luffy.

Luffy flew through the air for what seemed like three days and nights. At one point things got strange like he was in some kind of vortex of something. Finally Luffy fell to the ground "Aaaaaa what the hell" said Luffy in a paw shaped hole in the ground. "where am I" Luffy said stunned. Luffy had never seen a place like this before it looked like a city but for some reason everything looked different it was like a dream. Luffy looked up to see a small boy with red hair pointing a bat at him "we don't take too kindly to strangers here" said the boy seeming to threaten Luffy. "hey whoa I don't even know where I am right now… and um… hey do you um… have any food" Luffy said to the boy. "what do you take me for a idiot" said the boy as he got ready to hit Luffy with the bat. "Aaaaaa" shouted Luffy. Right when the bat was about to make contact a tall man with a mustache and glasses pick the boy up stopping him, next to him was a little girl who seemed to look freighted and behind them was a man with a hat, a rob and sandals walking toward them "now Jinta is that any way to treat a guest" the man with the hat said talking to the boy. He turned to the other man "Tessai why don't you take them inside" said the man in the hat. The man looked at Luffy with a serious face almost like he's seen him before. He looked at Luffy's hat with the same look before talking to him "allow me to introduce myself my name is Urahara Kisuke, nice to meet you. You look tired why don't you come inside" he said to Luffy his face changing from serious to cheerful. Luffy without thinking agreed to go inside the mans shop and went on.

They walked inside revealing a small house like space inside the store "sit, sit it's not often we company you know" said Kisuke. "thanks mister" said Luffy. "oh Tessai! Could you bring our guest something to eat" Kisuke said. "yes sir" the tall man said bringing in a giant platter filled with lots of food. "foooooooooooooooooooooood" Luffy said with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Luffy did not hesitate with his meal he jumped right into the food. The two children joined them all at the table both staring at Luffy "allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tessai Tsukabishi" said the man with the mustache and glasses. "I'm Jinta Hanakari" said the boy with red hair. "and I'm Ururu Tsumugiya" said the little girl. "bice bo beat bo" said Luffy with a mouth full of food. "Alright now that you know our names it's only fare you tell us your name," said Kisuke. Luffy took a big swallow "I'm Monkey D Luffy" he said. "aaaah welcome to our shop Mr. Luffy welcome to Karakura town" Kisuke said. "Kara what town" said Luffy just as it hit him "what a sec oh no where am I where is everybody we gotta find chopper" Luffy yelled in panic "Mr. Luffy are you alright" said Kisuke "hey Mr. can you tell me if I'm still in the grand line" said Luffy still in a panic. "the grand line? What the hell is your problem? Your in Karakura Japan" said Jinta irritated. "J-Japan" said Luffy with a stupid look on his face. "this guys a moron. Where the hell are you from anyway?" said Jinta. "the east blue" said Luffy. "never heard of it what are you some kind of drifter" said Jinta. "no I'm a pirate" said Luffy. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy "this guys nuts" said Jinta. "yea" said Ururu. "now lets not talk about our guest like that. Mr. Luffy why don't you start by telling us how you got here" said Urahara. "ok well me and my crew just got finished fighting this huge robot guy named Kuma and we were all exhausted. Then out of nowhere another big robot guy and a big guy with an axe attacked us. We tried to fight but we were too beat so we decided to make a run for it. When we started to run they came after us. Then out of nowhere at all an admiral attacked us and the last admiral I fought I lost at full strength so I was really worried. Just as my friend Zoro was about to die at the hands of that admiral my other friend Rayleigh an old man saved him. I thought we were in the clear until out of completely nowhere these to guys came and took my friend chopper away. At first only my friends could see them, and my friend Robin tried to fight them but got beat then they became clear to me. But before I could even do anything they disappeared" said Luffy all in one breath. Ururu and Jinta looked at him like he was a complete lunatic. "now I'm sure this guy is nuts" said Jinta. "I see well that was an interesting story" said Urahara. "indeed" said Tessai. "you guys understood that!" said Jinta surprised. "by the way Mr. Luffy do you know what the guys that took your friend looked like?" asked Urahara. " yea there were two of them, a big and a little one. They both had weird masks on their face and one of the them had a big hole in their chest, and the other had one on his neck" said Luffy. All of them look at him surprised "You don't think" said Jinta. "arrancar" said Ururu. "arrancar?" said Luffy confused. "Mr. Luffy what happened after that?" asked Urahara. "oh yea another robot guy named Kuma Zapped me and my crew and the next thing I know I'm laying on the ground in front of your shop" said Luffy. Urahara look at Luffy with a serious look "Mr. Luffy what if I told you… that you traveled to another dimension" said Urahara.

To Be Continued


	2. Aizen and the Arrancars

here is chapter 2. don't forget to give me feed back

* * *

Luffy looked at Urahara with a super surprised look "what's that mean" he said, his face changing from surprised to dumb-founded. "what an idiot" said Ururu. "wait boss are you saying that's possible" said Jinta. "well yes there are many dimensions in this universe of ours. Like the soul society, that and the world of the living are two different dimensions. All the dimensions are connected to each other like a bead necklace. Think of the world of the living as a bead in the middle of the necklace. On one side is another bead or the soul society, and the huenco mondo on the other side. A string connects all three, but the huenco mondo and soul society aren't connected directly, but there both close enough to be accessible to each other. Do you understand Mr. Luffy?" said Urahara.

Luffy shook his head like he understood, but in reality he had no idea what the hell Urahara was talking about. "Good!" said Urahara knowing full well that he didn't understand. "So that must mean that he's from a dimension close to soul society or huenco mondo" said Jinta. "Not necessarily, not all the dimensions are the same distance away from each other. Two beads can be right next to each other, when another bead can be pushed away from it's neighbor. Each dimension is a different distance away from another. Two dimensions that are next to each other, can be farther away than two dimensions that have a dimension in between them" explained Urahara. "The universe is very complex, so don't feel bad if you don't get it the first time," said Urahara looking at Luffy. "um yea" said Luffy embarrassed. "if the arrancars kidnapped your friend, that means Aizen is able to travel to far away dimensions…. Mr. Luffy what if I told you I know what dimension the people that took your friend are in" said Urahara his face getting serious again. "what!? You know where they are" said Luffy with a surprised look. "if I did… how far would you be willing to go to get your friend back" said Urahara . "I'll do anything just tell me where they are and I'll kick there asses" said Luffy his face changing from surprised to serious.

(deep within the huenco mondo is Las Noches, where Sosuke Aizen and his arrancar dwell. Also where the arrancar took Chopper)

"We have returned Aizen sama," said Ulquiorra walking inside of Aizen's room. "I suspect that your mission was successful Ulquiorra?" said Aizen. "yes here is the trash you wanted" said Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra pushed Chopper into the room "welcome Tony Tony Chopper my name is Sosuke Aizen" said Aizen with an evil smile on his face. "Wh-where the hell am I where's Luffy and the others" said Chopper in a panic. "don't worry I wont hurt you. I'm afraid that the life you once had is over now, your new life is here and you will never see your crew again" said Aizen coldly. "if-if you think I'm gonna agree to that your wrong, I'm not weak!" said chopper growing to human size. "I know that" said Aizen. Two female arrancars Loly and Melony pulled there swords on Chopper paralyzing him "but you not nearly strong enough to stand up against us" said Aizen with a smile. "Luffy's gonna come" Chopper said crying under his breath. "what was that" said Aizen calm. "Luffy's gonna come save me and he's gonna kick your ass!" Chopper yelled. "I can promise you that wont happen" said Loly. "yea even if your weak little friend could somehow travel here, he wouldn't stand a single chance against Aizen sama" said Melony. Chopper shrunk back down to regular size, eyes full of tears. "good I'm glad you finally get it. Loly, Melony please show Mr. Chopper to his room for me" said Aizen. "yes sir" said the two girls. "come on ya dumb animal" Loly said pushing Chopper. "oh I almost forgot. your going to have a roommate I hope you don't mind" said Aizen. Chopper didn't respond. "I don't get you" said a man coming into Aizen's room. He had white hair and he was smiling, his eyes were closed, his name was Gin. "welcome Gin" said Aizen greeting him. "why would you go out of your way just to get something that is of no use to you" said Gin "what? you mean to tell me that you haven't figured it out yet" said Aizen "I'm afraid I haven't sir" said Gin. "I have multiple reasons for bringing him here. one reason is so that Inoue Orihime could have someone to be close to here, so she could be more comfortable" said Aizen "oh is this the compassionate side of you talking. Or is this just another way to manipulate her?" asked Gin "what do you think" said Aizen with a smile. Gin smiled "you sure are hard to figure out, Aizen Sama" he said as he left the room.

A door opened and Loly shoved Chopper inside "have fun" she said with a laugh, as the door closed. Chopper started to cry out loud, he cried so loud that he didn't notice the girl behind him "who are you?" she said to him. Chopper noticed her and then stood in a defensive stance "stay away from me" he shouted to the girl. The girl looked at him and said "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you". The girl looked about 15 years old, she had red hair and blue hairpins inside them. "My name is Orihime Inoue what's yours" she said trying to make conversation. Chopper looked at her with a mean look and said "Tony Tony Chopper" he said still in that defensive stance. "that's a cute name" said Orihime. Chopper started to blush "if-if you think that'll make me happy your wrong you asshole" he said while doing a dance. "are-are you're the roommate that that jerk said I had" said Chopper lighting up to Orihime. "ah no you can't talk about Aizen like, I mean Aizen_ Sama_ like that" Orihime said trying to warn Chopper. "why not" said Chopper with a mad face. "well um how should I say this" said Orihime. "don't worry, Aizen Sama himself will explain everything to you Tony Tony Chopper" an arrancar with pink hair and glasses walked into the room. "what? who are you" asked Orihime. "oh, hello Orihime. I don't think we had the pleasure of meeting. Let me introduce myself to both of you. My name is Szayel Aporro Granz, the Octava Espada," he said with a smile. "Es-Espada?" said Chopper with a freighted face. "Come with me and all will be explained," said Szayel. He grabbed Chopper and escorted him back to the Hougyoku room where Aizen was "welcome back Tony Tony Chopper" said Aizen with a smile.

(Back in karakura town)

"Good now that you all fed and full we can finally start you training. If your gonna go up against the arrancar your gonna have to be strong." Said Urahara. "Wow this is soooooo coooool," Luffy said with a twinkle in his eyes, as he walked into Urahara's basement to find a huge desert-like field. "Is this where I'm gonna train" shouted Luffy. "That's right your gonna have to fight to show me what you can do" said Urahara. "Fine lets go," said Luffy-facing Urahara. "Oh no, your not gonna fight me" said Urahara with a happy look on his face. "What? than who am I gonna fight" said Luffy confused. Urahara smiled "your gonna fight Ururu" he said. Ururu stood in front of Luffy with some boxing gloves on "what!?" shouted Luffy.

To Be Continued


	3. Whereabouts of the Friends

Hey people heres chapter 3. I know it's a little short but i haven't uploaded in a while. So i thought i'd dish this out so you knew i was still making the story. ENJOY!

* * *

"I gotta fight a little girl!" Luffy shouted. "It would be wise not to underestimate Ururu Mr. Luffy." Said Urahara with a smile. "Ok let the training begin" Urahara yelled. Ururu quickly dashed at Luffy and punched him right in the face. "You better start fighting seriously Mr. Luffy" Urahara warned. Ururu punched him again knocking him far back. "This guys a weakling," said Jinta. "Why you" Luffy said angry getting ready to attack. "What the hell is he planning on doing at such far away distance?" said Jinta. "Gumu Gumu No Pistol" Luffy yelled. Luffy's arm stretched out and hit Ururu in the gut. Ururu fell to the ground "Ururu" Jinta yelled as he ran to her aid. "what the hell are you some kind of freak" he yelled. "Wait I didn't mean to hurt her I didn't even use full power" explained Luffy. "It's alright Jinta" Urahara said to Jinta. "But boss" Jinta said. "Your not hurt at all, are you Ururu?" Urahara asked. "N-no" said Ururu "good, congratulations Mr. Luffy you past the first test. You past a lot faster than any of my other students (an image of Ichigo popped in his head)" said Urahara. "Really! cool" said Luffy. "Now usually I would help with the second test, but it seems I have a few things to attend to. So I'm leaving the rest of your training to my good friend" Urahara said. "What, good friend?" Luffy said. "Just give me some time to explain things to her, and she will be with you shortly," said Urahara walking away. "Um ok" said Luffy. "Just make yourself at home in the mean time" Urahara said. Luffy took this opportunity to think about his crew. He laid on the ground and put his hands under his head. "I wonder where they all are," he thought to himself.

(The Soul Society. a place where souls go when the die. also home to the shinigami, and the gotei 13)

"This day sure is boring. I fell like I should be doing something to help, but-but what can I do" a boy with blue hair said. The boy looked into the sky only to see something flying toward him. "Hey what's that?" he said. It got closer "I better move out the way" he said jumping behind a rock. The object crashed the ground, not doing any damage except for a paw shaped hole. A man seemed to be laying in the middle of the hole unconscious. "are you all right," a girl with light blue hair said as she was running toward him. "Isane" the boy said. "what was that" the girl asked. "I have no idea, but whatever it was there was a person inside of it" the boy said. "What a ryoka?" said the girl. "what should we do, he looks hurt" the boy said. "I'll go get the captain" said the girl. "he doesn't look like he's from around here, and what's with his katana, he has three? Whoever he is, he looks scary" the boy said.

(somewhere in Karakura town)

"wh-what?" Robin said as she woke up. "hey dad she's waking up" a little girl with brown hair said, standing over Robin "where am I" Robin managed to get out. "oh thank goodness, I don't know what I would have done if I had let your precious life slip through my hands" a tall man with a small beard and black hair said. "how can you say that and you don't even know her" a little girl with black hair said to the man. "don't be silly every life on the planet is precious" the man said. "who are you people, where am I?" Robin said. "your in our hospital, we found you outside in a giant hole. My names Yuzu, Yuzu Kurosaki" the little girl with the brown hair said. "Nico Robin" she said to Yuzu sencing no danger from them. "My name is Karin" said the girl with black hair. "**and I'm Issin and I promise that as long as your under this roof we will take care of you like your our own!**" the man yelled. "oh thank you" robin said with a sweat drop.

(Somewhere in the Soul Society)

"what who when where" Brook said as he woke up in a paw shaped hole. "look it's over here" one person said. "what do you think it was" said another person. A group of people stated to gather around the hole. Brook got out of the hole and approach a woman. "may I see you panties" he said to her. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH PERVERT HOLLOW" she yelled in response. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH" yelled a startled Brook. "HOLLOW IT'S A HOLLOW" people yelled as they ran away.

(Somewhere in Karakura)

"how do I get myself into these situations" said Usopp nervous. "well what do you think we should do with him" said a man with short blonde hair. "I say we kill him" said a girl with blonde pick tails and a red coat. "I wasn't talking to you Hiyori" said the guy with the short blonde hair. "shut it you dickhead" said the girl named Hiyori. "hold on I don't think we should kill him, I mean it's not everyday we see a human fall from the sky" said a guy in a suit with long blonde hair. "I don't know Rose are you sure he's human. That nose doesn't look very normal to me" said a guy with black hair and sunglasses. "it doesn't matter if he is or isn't trespassing on our property is like diggin your our grave" a man with white hair and a basketball jersey said. "but we didn't kill the last two people that trespassed on our property Kensei you dummy" said a girl with green hair. "what!!" said the guy with the white hair named Kensei getting angry. "no need to get mad she's always like that" said the guy with the long blonde hair named rose. "what do you think Lisa" said Shinji to a girl with black hair, galasses and wearing a school uniform. "I really don't care" said Lisa. "how about this we all take a vote" said a big fat guy with pink hair. "good idea Hachi all in favor of letting him live raise your hand" said Shinji with a smile. "noooooooooooo" said usopp bawling his eyes out.


	4. Whereabouts of the Friends 2

This chap is a little short but i'll get right on the next one. i'll probably just give the rest of the straw hats there own chapters after Luffy's training. Hope byou like this chapter and thanks for reading.

* * *

(Somewhere in the soul society)

"Captain, captain Kyoraku" said a girl rushing in to a room she had black hair and wore glasses. The man she was yelling at appeared to be sleep. "Wake up!" yelled the girl irritated as she hit him on the head rather hard. "That hurt" yelled the man (Captain of the 8th squad Shunshi Kyoraku). "We have a situation outside, it's an intruder" said the girl (Vice-Captain of the 8th squad Nanao Ise). Sanji finally got the strength to stand up. He looked around and checked his surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" he said. He started to walk away, even though he had no idea to where. He took out the vivre card that was in his pocket. "I have to find out how to get back to Nami and Robin," he said. He had a flashback of chopper being abducted. "That's right, we don't know what happened to Chopper, shit," he said. Sanji then started to run toward his unknown destination. "Where to in such a hurry" Kyoraku said as he appeared in front of him. "Wh-what who are you" said Sanji stunned.

(Somewhere in Karakura)

Franky was sitting on ground next to the hole he made from his fall. "Hmmm where did everyone else go? Where's the thousand sunny? Where am I? How do I get back? How will they get back? What happened to that reindeer? Hmmmm" he said with his hand on his chin. "All good questions and all questions I can answer" a man said walking up to Franky. "And who are you" asked Franky. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kisuke, Kisuke Urahara".

(Somewhere in Hueco Mundo)

Nami finally woke up; she climbed out of her hole. "Wh-where am I?" she said as she looked around "it's night and the sky is clear, but…. there are no stars in the sky" she picked up some sand that was under her. "Sand? This is a desert. I gotta get out of here; I get a bed fe-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence. When she looked behind her to find a huge building. "aaaaah where am I" she yelled. A quick image of Chopper scurried across her mind. "What. Just then it felt like, I could feel choppers presence inside that building" Nami face turned from afraid to serious. She stared at the building then she clutched her clima tact. "I have a sure feeling that Chopper is inside that building somewhere, and the feeling is telling me… to go rescue him.

(Back to Luffy)

Luffy was still lying on the ground thinking about his Friends. "I hope there ok, but first things first I gotta save Chopper" he said still lying on the ground. Then some swooped from behind him and took his hat. "Hey my hat!" he yelled at the figure. The figure stopped on the top of a near by rock. "Who the hell do you think you are!" he yelled. "My name is Yoruichi Shihoin and your training begins now," said the figure (Kisuke's good friend and Luffy's new training master Yoruichi Shihoin)

To Be Continued


	5. Training

Heres the next chap. hope you like it.

* * *

"I don't care about Training I just want my hat back!" Luffy demanded. Yoruichi looked at him with a smile "That's your Training, if you want your hat back, you'll have to take it from me" she said. "Fine" said Luffy. Luffy grabbed a rock that was to his left, then grabbed one to his right and started to stretch back. _**"GUMU GUMU NO ROCKET"**_ Luffy bolted at Yoruichi. "Is that all" she said as she disappeared right as Luffy was about to make contact. "What!" Luffy said. Luffy smashed into a huge rock and fell to the ground. Yoruichi appeared directly in front of Luffy. "Your gonna have to do a lot better than that if you want your hat back" she said mocking him. "Bastard" Luffy yelled, he got up and started at Yoruichi "_**GUMU GUMU NO PISTOL**_" He fired a punch at her. "Your too slow" she said. She disappeared and reappeared right in front of Luffy and punched him in the face. Luffy flew backwards into another rock. "Damn it how is she so fast and strong," Luffy said. "I see so besides the fact that he can see spirits, his body and power hasn't adapted to this dimensions at all. So his attacks weak and his speed is slow. That just means he'll have to train until it adapts comple-" Yoruichi stopped in shock. "I'll just have to match your speed if I wanna get it back" he said, Luffy squatted and put one fist on the ground "_**GEAR SECOND**_" Luffy yelled. "What is this? His reiatsu is growing at an alarming rate. Who is this kid?" said Yoruichi. "Now lets try this again. _**GUMU GUMU NO JET PISTOL**_" he shot a punch at her. Yoruichi blocked the attack. "That was close if I hadn't blocked it, it would have done some serious damage. As a matter of fact I had to let go of the hat to stop it completely," she said. She looked up at Luffy. "Yes it's ok I thought maybe it got ripped or something" Luffy said relieved. "Good job Captain Luffy" Yoruichi said walking toward him. "Hey you, I'm not gonna let you take my hat again not even for training" Luffy said holding his hat away from her. "Don't worry I won't take it again" Yoruichi said with a smile. "Now are you gonna teach me a new move" Luffy said getting excited. "No" she said. "Oh then see ya I'm gonna go save Chopper" said Luffy walking. "Oh really, and you know _exactly_ when he is?" said Yoruichi. "Oh yea" said Luffy embarrassed. "Even if you did know you're not yet strong enough to rescue him," she said. "Well how do I _get_ strong enough then?" he said. "A game of tag" Yoruichi said with a smile

(Inside of Las Noches)

"They came to rescue me," said Orihime. "Indeed, but to you that should have no meaning. For in both mind and body, you are our comrade. That's what your wearing those cloths mean" said Ulquiorra. Orihime looked with sadness at him. Chopper watched quietly from the corner. "Orihime Inoue" said Ulquiorra. "Yes sir" she responded. "For what purpose do your mind and body exist?" he asked. "Yes sir… they exist for Aizen-sama and his will" Orihime said without hesitation. Ulquiorra glanced at Chopper then exited the room. "Tha-that's great" Chopper decided to speak up. Orihime didn't respond. "You have friends to come and rescue you, your lucky Orihime, that means when they save you, you can go back to your life and everyone you care about. Your so Lucky hahahaha" Chopper said trying to force happiness. Orihime still didn't respond. "Orihime" Chopper said under his breath. "I'm sorry Chopper-kun, I was just wondering…. Why they came to save me," said Orihime trying to force a smile. "What?" Chopper said in shock. "The whole reason I came here was to protect them. I wasn't forced here; I came on my own will. I came so I could keep them safe. I know I should be happy but-" "shut up" Orihime was interrupted by Chopper. "What is wrong with you Orihime!" he yelled. Orihime looked at him shocked. "They're your friends Orihime, you think that if you just disappear one day they're just gonna sit and do nothing. I know what it's like to lose a friend that way; they leave you and don't tell you why because you think your protecting them. But that's not you job. You can't protect them because **you're the one in danger Orihime!**" he yelled, Orihime started to cry. "It's they're job to protect you. And it's your job to believe in them. If you do that, then there's no doubt that they'll save you" Chopper finished his speech. Orihime was crying on the couch. "If they're you true friends, they'll do anything to save you and face any enemy, and they'll win" Chopper said. Orihime continued to cry.

(Back with Luffy)

"A game of tag!?" said Luffy. "that's right a game of tag, but there's rules" said Yoruichi. "rules, I'm a pirate I don't follow rules" said Luffy. "as long as I'm training you you'll follow my rules" Yoruichi said slightly irritated. "fine, what are the rules then" said Luffy also slightly irritated. "the only rule is that you have to play as you are now, that means you can't use any power ups like the one you used before" explained Yoruichi. "what that's crazy! how am I supposed to keep up with you without gear second" said Luffy. "that's the point, the harder you try the faster your power will adapt to this universe" said Yoruichi. "adapt?" questioned Luffy. "the universe you are from is so distant from this one, your body needs time to adapt. Even if you are strong in your universe, your strength here is nothing more than a regular person" she explained. "oh I think I get it" said Luffy. "but still, even with that restriction, his power with his gear second, is the same as a seated officer soul reaper" Yoruichi thought to herself. "cool so lets start then" said Luffy fired up. "alright your it, try your best to keep up. As long as your determined, you body will adapt faster, and you'll be able to save your friend" said Yoruichi. "yeeeeeeaaa" yelled Luffy. Yoruichi started to run, but started off slow. Luffy darted after her in hopes of catching her. Yoruichi jump from rock to rock, almost never touching the ground. Luffy trailed behind her. "He's gotten better already, it's almost like his power grew just by hearing that pep talk. Looks like your not the only special one anymore, Ichigo" Yoruichi thought to herself.

To Be Continued


	6. Explination

i have already started on the next chap. it will be up soon.

* * *

Luffy stood there breathing heavily, staring at Yoruichi. "Alright good job lets stop the training for today" she said. "Ok" he said with a smirk. They stopped and sat down on the ground. "Yoruichi, how long will this take" he said in a calm voice "what do you mean? The training, or rescuing your friend" she said back "both" said Luffy. "Well you have improved a lot faster then expected, I'd say you'll be ready by tomorrow morning. As for the rescue, there's no telling how long that could take" she said. "Good then I'll be going to this Hueco Mundo place tomorrow. But I'll have to save chopper fast, so we can get back to the grand line" he said determined. "You needn't worry about that. While you are in this universe, time stands still in yours." She said. "Really!?" Luffy said. "Yes, Kisuke only has a theory of why this happens. He thinks that the only certain dimensions have a time flow. Let's take the world of the living for example. Let's say that it has a certain time flow, which makes time run forward. Well the two dimensions on the side of it, witch are Hueco Mundo, and soul society, don't have a time flow of their own. Instead they feed off of the world of the livings time flow. Thus they all have the _same _time flow. Yoruichi explained. Luffy tilted his head, and a question mark appeared above it. "Ok fine um, let's say you have a light bulb, and the light bulb is lit. Now say you plug two other light bulbs into the first one. The other two are going to light up too, because their feeding off of the electricity from the first one. Make since." She said. "Hey yea!" Luffy said surprised. "He's surprised that he understood it" she thought to herself, with a sweat drop. "Hey wait, but that doesn't explain why time stands still in the grand line" he stated. "Well remember there are more than just three dimensions Luffy. If you keep plugging in light bulbs to the same outlet, eventually the electricity will run out." Yoruichi explained. "Oh I get it, so the time only stretches out so far, before it can't stretch anymore" said Luffy. "Wow you good that pretty quick" said Yoruichi, impressed. "well yea, stretching is my specialty" said Luffy with a grin. Yoruichi chuckled "well just rest for now we'll start training back up in three hours" said Yoruichi

To Be Continued


	7. Pirate Zoro vs Captain of the Seireitei!

here's the new chap. i changed my writing style. i found this to be easier for me to type. and i hope it's easier for you to read also. thank you

* * *

(The Seireitei, a place inside the soul society, where the soul reapers live.)

"Damn where the hell am I" said Zoro, walking aimlessly around the Seireitei.

(Flashback)

Zoro raised his sword, and tried to cut through the wall of the building he was in.

"Um sir you can't do that, you have to stay in bed," said Hanatoru warning him.

Zoro ignored him and kept at the wall, but it wasn't breaking. Zoro began to get irritated "what the hell is this wall made of" he said. He looked at Hanatoru. "Hey you" he said in a booming voice.

"Y-yes" Said Hanatoru scared.

"How am I supposed to get out of here, huh?" said Zoro with a frustrated look on his face.

"Wait you mean he can't break through?" Hanatoru thought to himself. "S-so you're not a soul reaper?" Hanatoru said to him.

"A what?" said Zoro with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Never mind I'll do it myself" Zoro said. Zoro raised his sword and swung at the wall, but before it made contact, the wall busted open. Both Zoro and Hanatoru fell to the floor.

A group of people outside the hole were laughing. "Ha! you 4th division weaklings are so fun to mess with" said one of the people. They all ran away when they heard a siren go off.

"Th-the siren!" said Hanatoru. He looked around, but Zoro was gone. "Where did he go?" He said (End of Flashback).

Zoro looked at his swords. "I don't get it, I feel normal, yet I couldn't even break through a wall" Zoro thought to himself. An image of Chopper flashed through his mind. "Oh well I'll have to get out of here now, Chopper is probably scared out of his mind right now" Zoro said to himself. All of a sudden a figure fell from the sky, and crashed down right in front of Zoro. "What the hell" Zoro yelled.

"Well, well look what we have here, you must be the ryoka" Said the figure.

"Who the hell are you" said Zoro pulling out his swords.

The figure smiled "the names Kenpachi" said the figure (Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of the 11th Division).

"What the hell I-I feel like he's crushing me, just by looking at me" said Zoro surprised. Zoro's face then turned from surprised, to an exited. "Looks like I found a tough one" Zoro said with a smirk.

(Flashback)

(1st Division Barracks, Captains meeting room)

There were 5 people standing in two lines, and an old man with a long beard standing among them. "I apologize for disturbing you during your training, but this is urgent. There have been reports of intruders in soul society. There are three of them; one of them appears to be an arrancar. Only two of them are within the Seireitei. (1st Division Captain, and Leader of the Soul Reapers, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto)

"Let me guess, the one that's in Rukongai, is the arrancar" said a boy, with white hair (Captain of the 10th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya)

"That is correct, one of them is already being handled by captain Kyoraku, but the other two need to be dealt with as soon as possible" said Yamamoto.

"Why do we even care, three silly ryoka, and the entire Seireitei is alarmed. When you said for any captain who was able to come here, I knew it wouldn't be argent. But I at least thought it would be interesting" said a man with a weird mast on (Captain of the 12th Division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi)

"You would be wise not to question the head captain, Kurotsuchi" said a big fox like man (Captain of the 7th Division Sajin Komamura)

"Ha! You shouldn't be making threats Komamura. I'm pretty sure your bark is worse that your bite" said Kenpachi teasing him.

"What was that, Kenpachi Zaraki!" yelled Komamura angry.

"Silence!" yelled Yamamoto. "I'll just get straight to the point, as for the ryoka within the Seireitei, I'll send captain Zaraki to take care of it" he said

"Ha!" Kenpachi said with a smirk.

"And for the arrancar within Rukongai, I'll leave it to you, Captain Soi Fon" said Yamamoto.

"Yes sir" said a woman (Captain of the 2nd Division, Soi Fon)

"You are dismissed" said Yamamoto

(End of Flashback)

"You seem pretty sure of your self" said Kenpachi

Zoro just stood there.

"You're a brave man, to just walk into the Seireitei like this" said Kenpachi

"The Seirei-what?" said Zoro confused.

Kenpachi started to laugh "you don't even know where you are do you" Kenpachi taunted.

"So what if I don't!" Zoro said embarrassed

"Well that's not important, I'll show you that coming here was mistake" Kenpachi said, raising his reiatsu.

Zoro fell to the ground. "What the hell, I can't even breath, I-I'm going to pass out" he said.

"Pathetic, I raise my reiatsu a little, and your already done, you're boring" said Kenpachi disappointed.

"w-what was that, whose boring" said Zoro, slowly getting up. "I'm just….. Getting pumped" he said with a "Zoro" smirk.

"Well its looks like you had hidden reiatsu up your sleeve" said Kenpachi, his smile returning to his face.

"I don't know what you mean by all this reiatsu stuff, but I don't care" Zoro said. Zoro charged at Kenpachi with all three swords and tried to land an attack.

"You mean he doesn't know what reiatsu is? Who exactly is this kid?" Kenpachi thought to himself. Kenpachi easily blocked the attack. "I've never heard of anyone who can use three swords before, do you always fight like a coward" taunted Kenpachi

"Are you scared" Zoro taunted back.

"What was that" said Kenpachi irritated.

"Where I come from, it's not the amount of swords someone holds that counts. It's the strength of the swordsman. If you're so worried that I'm using three swords, it must mean you're not sure if you can beat me" Zoro taunted more.

"You smart assed little brat" said Kenpachi pissed. Kenpachi knocked Zoro back, and he fell to the ground. "Fine, use however many swords you want. It won't make any difference" Kenpachi said. "You'll be dead withi-" Kenpachi was cut off as someone jumping on his head.

"Ken-Chan you big meaning, you didn't tell me you were going to fight" said a little girl with pink hair (Vice Captain of the 11th Division, Yachiru Kusajishi).

"Yachiru I thought you were playing at the Kuchiki place" said Kenpachi looking up at her sitting on his head.

"I was, but then I felt Ken-Chan fighting, you said you were just going to a boring meeting." She said childlike.

"Relax I didn't know I was going to be fighting ether, you're here now so stop complaining, and get off of my head." He said irritated. She jumped off of his head and started watching from a distance.

"What's with her" asked Zoro

"She's my vice captain" answered Kenpachi.

"So you are part of the world government?" said Zoro

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Kenpachi rushing toward Zoro for an attack.

Zoro managed to block the attack but was knocked back, but landed on his feet. He then swung his sword at Kenpachi, but Kenpachi easily dogged it. Kenpachi attacked Zoro again, this time Zoro only flinched.

"Zoro you trying to insult me by making your attacks weaker" said Zoro

"What are you talking about?" said Kenpachi.

"Don't play with me" Zoro jumped back. "_**ONI GIRI**_**" **Zoro charged at Kenpachi.

"What is this guy an idiot? He doesn't even realize that he's the one getting stronger" Kenpachi thought to himself. Kenpachi easily blocked it.

Zoro pushed as hard as he could, and was able to budge Kenpachi back a bit.

"Interesting" Kenpachi thought to himself. Kenpachi knocked Zoro back again. "All this time did you notice that you were getting stronger" said Kenpachi

"He's right, every second I stand here, I'm getting more and more used to the energy he's giving off" thought Zoro

"You didn't even notice you, don't know what reiatsu is" said Kenpachi. Kenpachi smirked "I wanna see how high you reiatsu can go" Kenpachi charged at Zoro again.

"Fine if that's the way you want it. "_**USHI BARI**_**" ****Zoro charged forward also. They made a collision, but it looked like they ran past each other. Yachiru just watched the battle, and she smiled. Zoro was cut in his side, but Kenpachi didn't have a scratch.**

**"What's wrong? Is that the best you can do?" said Kenpachi taunting. He started to charge at Zoro, and swung his sword in a powerful attack. Zoro managed blocked it but lost one of his swords.**

**"Shit" he said. Kenpachi came charging again "****_HIRAMEKI_****" Zoro used his attack and they collided. There was a big flash. The space cleared, Zoro had lost another one of his swords, and had been cut across his chest. He fell to the ground.**

**"I have to admit you did better than I expected, but unfortunately I don't have the time to see your full power" said Kenpachi with a hint of disappointment.**

**"I can't die here" he thought. An image of Chopper flashed through his mind.**

**"Zoro, Zoro" cried a voice.**

**"What? That sounded like…. Kuina" said Zoro**

**"Zoro, use my sword" said the voice of Kuina.**

**"What?" Zoro looked at the sword he had left, and it was Wado Ichimonji. "y-your sword?" Zoro said**

**"Don't die here, you can't, stand up" the voice said. Zoro started to stand up**

**"Oh are you on your feet, I thought you would just die" said Kenpachi smiling.**

**"Then you don't know me very well" said Zoro with a smile, and struggling to get on his feet.**

**"One more should do it" said Kenpachi as he rushed toward Zoro.**

**"Now call the swords name and go!" yelled the voice**

**"Ok! ****_WADO ICHIMONJI!_****" Zoro yelled and the sword lit up. He got ready to attack. "****_SHISHI SONSON_****" Zoro and Kenpachi passed each other. Zoro's chest squirted with blood and he fell to the ground.**

**Kenpachi's chest also squirted with blood "well, well that was a pretty deep wound, for someone who isn't even a soul reaper" Kenpachi said referring to the wound Zoro inflicted on him.**

**"Wow Kenny good job, you killed him!" said Yachiru playfully.**

**"Relax, he's still alive. The old man didn't give us orders to kill them, just to capture them" said Kenpachi.**

**"Well I knew you would win hahaha" said Yachiru still being playful.**

**"Don't be stupid, even that attack…. Wasn't his full power. Even now his reiatsu is still growing. Let's go" said Kenpachi.**

**"Right" said Yachiru following him.**

**To Be Continued**

.


	8. Brook's adventures

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. My school blocked this site for some reason, so i wasn't able to upload. Next chapter will be up by monday, and chapter after that soon to follow.

* * *

(Soul society, 8th Division barracks)

"Did you really think that you could defeat me" said Kyoraku.

"Don't underestimate me, I'm not done yet" said Sanji.

Kyoraku took a good look at the situation he was in. his eyes then grew wide. "Oh no, Th-this can't be" Kyoraku said frightened.

"Don't feel bad, this was unavoidable" said Sanji. He made his move.

"NO!" yelled Kyoraku

"Checkmate" said Sanji.

"Oh my looks like I lost" Kyoraku said with embarrassment.

"Leave it to you to make friends with the enemy" Nanao said irritated.

"Don't worry Nanao-Chan, Sanji already said he wasn't the enemy" said Kyoraku with a smile.

"**And your just gonna believe him!" **Nanao yelled with comical anime face

"While were on the subject Kyoraku-San, you told me if I beat you, you would tell me more about this Aizen guy" said Sanji serious.

"Oh right a promise is a promise" said Kyoraku.

(Somewhere in Rukongai)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH monster, monster!" Brook was running and screaming. He caught up with a random person. "Wh-wheres the monster" he said nervous.

"**You are the monster!**" screamed the man with a hysterical anime face.

"What!" screamed Brook in confusion. "Well looks like they all ran away" he said. "The gravity here must be really heavy; I can usually run much faster than that. Brook just continued down the deserted town.

Two figures followed Brook as he walked. They ducked between buildings. Brook just kept walking. One of the figures went to jump behind another building, but tripped in the process.

"Ow damn it" said the figure who turned out to be a fat man.

"w-whose there" said Brook startled

"Uh oh he spotted me" said the fat man.

"**You idiot!**" said Soi Fon, hitting him in the face and knocking him into a building.

"What! She's evil!" yelled Brook

"You made a huge mistake, arrancar. I assume your master Aizen sent you here. Little do you know he sent you to your doom" said Soi Fon with a smile.

Brook stared at he for a long time "………..may I see your panties" asked Brook.

"**WHAT!**" yelled Soi Fon red in the face. She drew her sword. "I don't have time for games" she said charging toward him.

Brook blocked the attack with his sword. The two were face to face.

"Good job on blocking, and here I was thinking you were weak" said Soi Fon smiling.

Brook stared at her again "………………… **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SHE'S EVIL!**" Brook said running away.

"Come back here!" Soi Fon said beyond irritated. She went to chase after him.

"Wait captain, I'll go instead" said the fat guy, getting up from the building he was knocked into (Vice Captain of the 2nd Division,Omaeda Marechiyo)

"Don't screw this up" said Soi Fon.

Omaeda disappeared.

"I seem to have gotten a little faster" said brook surprised. Omaeda appeared in front of him. "YIKES!" said brook stopping.

"I got you now" Omaeda smiled.

"wh-what a weird hair style" said Brook.

"What! Your one to talk! No one even wears an afro anymore" yelled Omaeda.

"AHH HOW CRULE!" yelled Brook.

"**DON'T GET YOUR FELLINGS HURT YOU STARTED IT!**" yelled Omaeda, with a comical anime face.

"hey look your shoe is untied!" said brook

"WHAT! How unprofessional, captain would kill me if she knew. Thanks arrancar you're not half bad" Omaeda went to tie his shoe. Then he sweat dropped. He looked up to find Brook gone. "oh that's right soul reapers don't wear shoes ha-ha. He just used that as a plan to escape" said Omaeda smiling. "**YOU TRICKED ME!**" yelled Omaeda running after him.

Brook was sitting on the ground playing Bink's sake, hiding his face with his violin.

Omaeda ran right past him, and then came back to him. "hey you, you should get out of here. An arrancar is on the loose" warned Omaeda.

"AHHH SCARY!" yelled Brook revealing himself.

"HEY IT"S YOU" yelled Omaeda.

"AH I'VE BEEN FOUND OUT!" yelled Brook.

"I have you now. There is no escaping" said Omaeda with an evil smirk.

"y-your shoe Is untied" said brook nervous.

"I'm not falling for that again" said Omaeda.

"Omaeda" said someone behind him.

"not now, I'm busy" said Omaeda.

"Omaeda" said that person again.

"didn't you just hear me, I said not now" Omaeda said.

"Omaeda!" said that person now irritated.

"Hey! Who the hell are you yelling at, you bastard!" he said turning around, Only to see Soi Fon behind him. "**AAAAAAHHHHHH CAPTAIN**!" he yelled. "I-I didn't know it was you I swea-" he was interrupted with a kick to the face. He flew into a far away building

"that doesn't matter, arrancar why are you here" said Soi Fon

"My heart tells me this is where I belong" said Brook.

Soi Fon looked at him with a hint of compassion.

"But I don't have a heart. SKULLLLLLL JOKE!" yelled Brook.

"How annoying!" said Soi Fon, beyond irritated, pulling out her sword

"AHHHHHHHHH, oh I'm gonna faint" said Brook falling to the ground. "Maybe if I play dead she will leave me alone" thought Brook, while playing dead on the ground.

Soi Fon kicked him on the head knocking him unconscious for real. "I'm not that idiot, something so childish won't fool me" said Soi Fon looking down at him.

"Captain, oh wow you got him" said Omaeda coming out of nowhere. He looked at the unconscious Brook. "Your not gonna kill him" he asked.

"Don't be a fool; we still need to interrogate him" said Soi Fon "lets go" she said.

To Be Continued


	9. Meet Again

Zoro slowly opened his eyes, surprised that he was able to. "I thought for sure he would kill me," he thought to himself. He fully opened his eye and gained full vision, only to find Brook staring him in the face. "Ah! What the hell are you doing?" he yelled in shock.

"So you're awake! Yohohohohoho!" said Brook very loudly

Zoro punched Brook in the face to get him to shut up. "What are you doing here?" Zoro yelled.

"Calm down moss head, its not that serious" said Sanji, who was sitting near him.

"Sanji too, what the hell is going on!" yelled Zoro

"**I SAID CALM DOWN!**" yelled Sanji with a comical face. "We don't have time for this. I was waiting for both of you to wake up. Now listen very closely," said Sanji serious.

(Somewhere in Karakura town)

"I don't understand what you're saying!" said Franky

"It's very simple; you're not yet strong enough to save your friend yet. So to raise your power, you must do this," explained Urahara

"Are you sure this is the only way" said Franky.

"Yes I'm 100% sure. You just need to get to you're full potential" said Urahara.

"Fine, I'll do it for reindeer gorilla. SUPER!" yelled Franky, in a super hero's costume, with the letters "KC" on them.

"Alright lets go meet your partner," said Urahara

(Kurosaki residents)

"Would you like something to eat before you go Robin?" said Yuzu

"No, it's fine, thank you for being so kind," said Robin.

"Were will you go?" asked Yuzu.

"There's somewhere I must go," said Robin.

"Well if you ever find yourself back in Karakura Town, you're welcome to stay here" said Yuzu.

"Yes! You must stay with us again sometime. You're like the 4th daughter I never had" said Isshin crying hysterically.

"Just how many do you _have_?" asked Karin

"Goodbye" said Robin

"Goodbye" said Isshin still crying. Karin and Yuzu waved to her, and Robin left.

"How kind of them" Robin thought to herself. "I wonder where I am. In my travels around the grand line, I've never heard of a place called Karakura town. I'll wonder around to gather more information," thought Robin.

(An old abandoned building in Karakura)

"Where are we going?" said Franky.

"I already told you, we're going to meet your partner," said Urahara. They walked up to a supply closet. Urahara opened the door to reveal a boy with orange hair, tied up with tape over his mouth. Urahara then untied him and freed him from the supply closet.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?" the boy yelled (Kon, mod soul, substitute Ichigo)

"What the hell" said Franky with a sweat drop.

"from now on, you will be working with him, Franky" said Urahara smiling.

"what! I don't even know what's going on" yelled Kon.

"allow me to explain" said Urahara

(Urahara's shop)

"(huff), (huff). Your improvement is remarkable, your almost ready, Luffy" said Yoruichi, tired kneeling on a rock.

"right, (huff). Thanks, Yoruichi" said Luffy also tired.

(Hueco Mundo, Las Noches)

Nami continued down a hallway with her weapon in her hand. "this is crazy, I gotta be insane" she said to herself. A flash image of chopper ran across her mind. "I hope I know what I'm doing" she said. She stopped walking. "I must be crazy, what are the chance that I wound up were Chopper is. I'm making a huge mistake, I should just turn-" Nami was interrupted when she heard a scream. "that sounded like" she said. Nami started to run. "I can't have any doubt, if I'm going to save Chopper, I have to trust my instincts" she thought to herself.

(Chopper and Orihime's room)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" screamed Chopper as Melony stepped on him.

"stop please!, leave him alone!" begged Orihime

"SHUT UP!" yelled Loly as she slapped Orihime to the ground.

"Lets rip them apart" said Melony.

"Stop!" screamed Chopper

Loly and Melony looked at him.

"Chopper-kun" said Orihime

"How dare you scream at us like that" yelled Melony, kicking Chopper into the wall.

"you won't get away with this" said Chopper weakly.

"I don't think you understand, you can't stop us!" yelled Loly.

The door on the room blew of, and someone was standing there.

"what, who!" yelled Loly

"No, but I can" said a tall man with blue hair, and a mask on his jaw (the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack).

To Be Continued


	10. The Karakura Cyborg

Thanks for reading guys!.

* * *

(Karakura town, abandoned building)

"Ok so do you both understand?" said Urahara to Franky and Kon.

"Um I still don't get what these "hollows" are," said Franky confused.

"He explained it pretty clearly, idiot," said Kon

"Who are you calling an idiot, flower!" said Franky firing back at him.

"That doesn't make any since, cow!" fired Kon.

"Shut up kangaroo!" fired Franky.

"Stupid platypus!" fired Kon

"You Hanukah" fired Franky

"Hanukah?" said Kon confused. "Urahara! You don't expect me to work-" Kon stopped when he saw that Urahara was no longer there. "That jerk" said Kon

"He left this" said Franky picking up a present with a red bow on the top. He looked to see a card that said "To Franky" in nice cursive letters

"**WHY DID HE PUT SO MUCH INTO THE CARD!**" yelled Kon with a comical anime face.

The card read: "When the time comes, open it"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" said Kon

"When the time comes, we will know" said Franky with a shine.

"What?" said Kon

(Soul society prison cells)

"So all we need to do is break out of here and go find this Aizen guy, so we can get Chopper back" said Zoro.

"It isn't that simple, have you guys noticed that everyone and everything here is super strong" said Sanji.

"Yea I did when I first got here. I couldn't even break through a wall. But I noticed when I was fighting that guy, that my power was growing" said Zoro.

"The same thing happened to me also" said Brook.

"And there's something else that bothers me. This place is called the _soul_ society" said Sanji.

"Oh no could that warlord have……….. Oh wait I'm already dead, yo ho ho ho ho ho ho" laughed Brook.

"Any way, we know if we want to get somewhere; were gonna have to break out of here" said Sanji.

"Right" said Zoro.

"Mmm hmm" said Brook with a bruised up face.

"That won't be necessary; your bail is already here. But if you want to save your friend, your gonna have to get stronger." Said someone walking up to the cell.

"Who are you" said Zoro.

"Relax I'm on your side, and you don't have to worry. Everyone on your side is here to save him" said Urahara.

(Hueco Mundo Orihime and Chopper's room)

"G-Grimmjow" said Loly frightened.

"Scampering in while Ulquiorra not here, and having some fun are we" said Grimmjow with a smile.

"And just what the hell are you do-" Loly was interrupted with a kick to the chest by Grimmjow.

Melony, Orihime and Chopper all looked with shock.

"Grimmjow!" yelled Melony about to attack.

Grimmjow blocks Melony's attack and counter with a cero that had a direct hit. The cero killed her in an instant.

"You bastard Aizen-sama won't let you get away with this" yelled Loly attempting to punch him.

Grimmjow grabbed her arm and crushed it. "You fool, like Aizen-sama would care about trash like you" he said. He then threw her against the wall. "Let's go" he demanded Orihime.

Orihime went over to Loly and healed her, then over to melony. "Ok I'm ready, Chopper-kun" Orihime called.

Chopper then stood up.

"Leave him here" said Grimmjow.

"Huh" said Chopper.

"Wait we can't just leave him here!" yelled Orihime.

"I have no business with him. I don't care weather he lives or dies" said Grimmjow.

"But you have t-" Orihime was cut off by Grimmjow grabbing her mouth.

"I didn't tell you to speak!" yelled Grimmjow.

"It's ok Orihime just go, I'll escape on my own" said Chopper.

"You heard him" said Grimmjow hauling Orihime away.

(Somewhere in Karakura town)

"Where the hell are we" said Franky.

"Looking for hollows" said Kon now wearing a costume.

"What do they look like?" asked Franky.

"Trust me, you'll know when you see one"

"What about that thing right there" said Franky casually pointing.

A very large hollow appeared. it resembled a worm and a sunflower, with a very simple face.

"**HOW COULD YOU POINT SO CASUALLY!**" yelled Kon with a comical anime face.

"So that thing is what we have to defeat?" asked Franky.

"Um, yes" said Kon

"Alright then" said Franky. Franky jump up and opened him hand "**WEAPONS LEFT"** Franky attacked. The bullets didn't effect the hollow at all.

"That was lame" said Kon with a sweat drop.

"What the hell, why didn't that work" said Franky.

"Wait a sec, what the hell, **YOUR HAND!**" yelled Kon.

"Well yea, I'm a cyborg. What did you think "KC" meant" said Franky.

"I didn't know such a thing even existed!" said Kon.

"Of course it does," said Franky.

"**DON'T SAY THAT LIKE ITS NORMAL!**" yelled Kon. "I thought it was your suit that gave you power" he said.

"No did yours" said Franky.

"Yes"-said Kon sitting down reading a piece of paper.

"**HELP ME!**" yelled Franky.

"Your gonna have to fight it alone, until I can read these instructions" said Kon.

"Ok but hurry up" said Franky jumping at the hollow again. Franky took off the skin on his hand, to reveal a metal hand. **"STRONG HAMMER!" **yelled Franky, punching the hollow, but ultimately failing.

The hollow threw a punch ay Franky.

"**STAR SHEILD"**Franky tried to block it. The punch landed and knocked Franky into a building. He fell unconscious.

To Be Continued


	11. Reunited

To all that are still interested. i know i'm a lazy bum, and sorry i got your hopes up with that false message. i'm really going to try to supply you with more frequent chapters. thank you to all who are still reading this. Once again sorry for the delay.

* * *

"What have I gotten myself into?" said Nami wandering aimlessly around Las Noches. "I can still feel Chopper's presence but…. Maybe I'm just going insane" she said doubting herself.

Elsewhere, Chopper also wandered Las Noches trying to find a way to escape. He ran down a long hallway with no windows. "This is insane! I'm starting to think that there's no way out of this place" Chopper thought to himself. As he was running, an explosion nearly missed him. He turned around in fear to see Loly and Melony pursuing him.

"Did you really think we'd let you get away?" Loly yelled at him.

Chopper look at them helplessly. A bead of sweat dropped down his face; as he looked directly into her face. The two shared a standoff for no more than a few seconds. Suddenly all the fear from Chopper's face disappeared. He reached in his hat where he had stashed a few rumble balls and pulled one out. He put in his mouth "I'm not gonna run anymore" he thought to himself.

"Done taking you medicine" said Loly. She used a sonido and appeared behind Chopper and kicked him.

"Guard Point!" Chopper executed the move just before the kick. He puffed up and flew back into the wall. "Crap even with guard boost" he muttered.

Loly walked toward him and picked him up by his neck "you really are pathetic aren't you? After we're done killing you, we're going after that red head bitch...and Grimmjow!" Loly screamed. A cero started to form in the hand she was choking him with.

Chopper tried to struggle but couldn't get out of her grip. He started to cry "is this… how I die?" he thought to himself. He began to reminisce about the time with his crew. "Luffy, everyone. I have to fight, if I wanna see them again. We have to sail together again. I have to see….Luffy become the pirate king!" Chopper turned into his human form and broke away from Loly.

She then drew her sword out and called out to melony to do the same. They then simultaneously swung their swords Chopper.

Chopper used speed point to evade the attack. "Did the rumble ball increase my speed that much?" Chopper thought to himself. "Brain Point!" Chopper called as he turned back into man-beast form. "Gotta finds a weakness" Chopper said to himself. Chopper scoped the two Arrancar's. "I got it" he shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Melony bolted towards him.

"It's easier to read her attacks" Chopper braced himself. "Arm Point!" his arm grew. Chopper swiftly dodged her attack. He gets into position and gets ready to attack "Cloven Cross!" He yelled. He landed a hit on Melony and she fell to the ground.

"M-Melony" said Loly in shock

Melony slowly got up "You Bastard" she spat at Chopper. She looked down to find her Zanpakuto lying next to her broken in two.

"I know your weakness. That sword is the source of all your power, with it broken you can no longer fight. Now tell me how to leave this place!" Chopper Demanded.

"Dokuse Esukoropendora" Loly called, with her Zanpakuto in her hand. Suddenly she transformed into a centipede like creature. "his reiatsu just keeps on growing, it won't stop. It surpassed my unreleased form in that short amount of time. I'll just have to kill him before it gets any higher." She thought to herself. Loly lunged at Chopper.

"**Speed Boost!**" Chopper quickly evaded her attack. Loly launched one of her tentacles at him, but he evaded it just in time. The tentacle hit the wall behind him and smashed a hole in it. The wall then started to disintegrate. "What the, what the hell is going on!" said Chopper in shock.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from my attacks. My Dokuse Esukoropendora allows my to emit a deadly poison from my body. Your no match for my release form. Your as good as dead." Said Loly completely confident. Loly positioned herself to attack. A sinister smile appeared on her face. "here I come!" she screeched. She launched another tentacle at him.

"crap I have to dodge" said Chopper trying to evade. Chopper started to run, but wasn't fast enough. The tentacle wrapped itself around him. He screamed at the thought of the poison that would soon ooze itself out of the very appendage that held him captive.

"It's over" Loly said excited.

"**Thunderbolt Tempo!**" Loly was struck by a bolt of lightning. Her grip around Chopper loosened setting him free. It was Nami. She ran toward Chopper and came to his aid. "Chopper, Chopper! Are you ok" Nami said antsy trying to geta response.

Chopper looked up and his eyes started to water. He became overcome with joy. He leaped up into her arms, returning back to his regular form. Nami embraced him with big relieving arms.

Nami's was happier than pure sunshine; she expelled everything else around her and focused on the knowledge that her friend was safe. "Chopper! I was so worried. I'm so glad your ok." Before they could finish their reunion they heard a loud crash. Their faces changed from happy to serious. They were prepared. Now that they have found each other they weren't going to let anything stand in their way. "Chopper, who are these guys?" said Nami with an intense look on her face.

"Arrancars, I'm not really sure what exactly they are, but they're strong." Said Chopper with the same look.

Loly launched another tentacle at them both. "You bastards!" she yelled with fierce hatred.

"Nami, don't let it touch you!" Chopper screamed out. They both jumped out of the way and dodged the attack

"Shit! They just keep getting faster and faster. It seems like their reiatsu skyrocketed once they united." Loly thought to herself. She belted her battle cry again and tried to land another attack.

Nami and Chopper dodged again. "Chopper, I need you to distract her for a second ok" She told him.

Chopper looked up at her and understood she was planning to end the battle. "roger" he said in response. "I have about 1 more minuet left for the rumble ball" Chopper transformed into his deer form. "Speed Boost!" Chopper dashed at Loly and rammed into her. He knocked her back then ran behind her drawing her attention to him. "I feel faster than ever. Ever since I got here I felt like I was weaker. I thought that maybe I was under the influence of some sort of drug, But as I started fighting; my power started to increase. I slowly started getting stronger, faster and more familiar with this atmosphere. Then when I saw Nami again for the first time. I felt my power rapidly increase, now I feel normal again. Did the drug wear off? Either way it looks like I'm back to full strength. I'll have to use that to end this fight once and for all." Thought Chopper as he stared Loly in the eye, daring her to approach him.

"You little piece of trash. You think your doing something. Your reiatsu may be higher than mine, but it's nothing compared to the Espada. Even if you beat me here your just gonna die!" spat Loly. "hahahaha! Lord Aizen will destroy you, you and all of your friends. You have no hope of defeating him, so just give up now. You can't-" Loly was cut off by Nami.

"hey you. That's not a very good look for you. The blond girl over there on the ground has the right idea." Said Nami pointing to a defeated Melony. "you could learn alot from her. But you could learn more from me." said Nami with a smug grin on her face.

"what the hell are you talking about?" Loly said turning all of her attention to Nami.

"I have a few things to teach you. The first is that when a girl fights, she always has to look her best. A girl who can win a fight while still looking flawless is incredibly strong. Guys are different, they can get all dirty and cut up, but not girls. When two girls fight each other, the one who looks the best is the winner. The object of the battle is to wreck your opponents looks until they're ugly. If you start off ugly, you've already lost." said Nami mocking Loly.

"you bitch! What are you saying" screeched Loly enraged.

"the second thing is strategy. If you want to win. You have to find out how your going to wreck your opponents face, without endangering your own beauty."

"shut the hell up!" Loly dashed as fast as she could, trying her hardest to knock Nami off of her high pedestal.

"the third thing; Ill tell you my strategy. It's my own beauty. You were so busy admiring my looks, that you didn't even notice what I set up" Nami said still grinning.

Loly stopped in her tracks and looked around in panic. She then noticed a small cloud behind her. "wh-what the" Loly stuttered.

"too late 3. THUNDER LACE TEMPO!" the cloud lit up, and a giant lightning bolt shot out of it. It pierced a defenseless Loly and passed straight through her body.

"sorry Lord Aizen" Loly thought to herself as the lightning dissipated and she feel to the ground. Her poisonous appendages disappeared and she returned to normal form. She was finished.

To Be Continued


End file.
